


Zero Consequences

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Consequences

** Title: **  Zero Consequences   
 **Artist:**  ctbn60    
 **Pairings/characters:** Clex Clark/Lex   
 **Rating:**  G   
 **Warnings:** Boys night on the town.   
 **Spoilers:** None   
**Prompts:** In Public  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Betas:**   twinsarein, phoenixnz Thank you ladies for holding my hand.

 **Short summary:** What if Lex decided that showing Clark a good time included tickets to the hottest club in Metropolis instead of concert tickets with Lana. What if Clark said yes and much to Lex's delight found out he wanted this lifestyle more and more.

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=Clex_In_Public.jpg)


End file.
